Marry Me
by mrsmichaelamalfoy
Summary: A chronological order of some of the different times Scorpius asks Rose to marry him. The sorting hat was not wrong; he's got his eyes set on her, and he's got the ambition to keep asking her for however long it will take for her to say yes. Set throughout Hogwarts years 1-7. Not cursed child compliant. I was inspired to write this after penning the one shot "A Life With Love."
1. Chapter 1

As far as time travel goes, this story is not cursed child compliant. I was inspired to write this story after penning the one-shot "A Life With Love." The one-shot is a companion to this story, though not required to make sense. Enjoy, and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

* * *

Eleven year old Scorpius Malfoy sat alone on the Hogwarts Express as the train speed through the green landscape. Looking out the window, he felt a pang of sorrow deeply in his heart. He had begged his parents to allow him to continue his education at home through a magical tutor; never in a million years would he had left his parents, if only they would have allowed him to stay home. Instead, he sat in this fast moving, magical train, all by his magically lonely self. It wasn't that he wasn't used to being alone; in fact, he had spent all of his life secluded in a tiny cottage just off the coast of England. His dad always said that the salt air was good for his mum's health. He wished he could spend his whole life out on the cliffs, overlooking the ocean crashing on the rocks below, with his mum by his side. Suddenly, the sound of the door to his cabin forcefully pulled open yanked him out of his miserable thoughts.

"Er, hello! Sorry to intrude. Didn't see you there, mate. Are these seats taken? I don't think there's another cabin with two available seats next to each other. You mind if we join you?" a friendly, yet loud, voice sounded through and back off the tiny four walls surrounding the three children on the speeding train.

Not bothering to turn his head, Scorpius muttered something that sounded like a yes; or so it must have, as the two kids swiftly took their seats, opposite of the quiet blond boy. Immediately, the boy and girl started back up their previous conversation, and he retreated back to his thoughts.

Without his parents, Scorpius wasn't sure who he was. His mum and dad were his whole life. He couldn't help but feel betrayed; were they not missing him, too?

As Scorpius anxiously thought of the loneliness his mum will feel without him there to keep her company while his dad worked, the two kids sat in front of him had turned their conversation into a lively debate about which house the either wanted to be sorted into.

"What say you?" a feminine voice rang out, shaking Scorpius out of his dreary thoughts.

Looking up, Scorpius took in a deep breath. Before him was an angel, surely. He imagined that the feeling in the depths of his heart would rival any he had ever read about in those muggle fairytales.

"Have I given you a fright? Aren't you going to let out that breath?" the voice rang out again.

Blowing out the breath in a huff, Scorpius stuttered to find words. Taking in her golden red hair and striking blue eyes, words refused to form properly for him. "Er – Well, uh. Um, S – No, uh. Ahhhh," was all that managed to come out.

"Rosie, I think he's having a seizure," said the friendly, loud voice, shaking Scorpius out of his stupor. Looking over, he saw a boy his age with a mop of dark hair atop his head. Scorpius nodded his head at the boy, still not sure what to say. "My name is Albus, but all my family and mates call me Al. You can do the same, if you ever say anything other than uh, that is," the boy held out his hand.

Fumbling, Scorpius reached at his hand and shook the outstretched limb with a shaky and sweating palm. "Would-you-like-some-sweets?" the words came out questioned in a slur, as he offered the two sitting in front him the bag of chocolates his mum had given to him before he got on the Hogwarts Express.

" _Sweets,"_ his mum's voice rang in his head, _"to help you make friends."_ Scorpius wondered if his mum had known he would become friends with an angel and a mop.

"Uh, sure. Thanks, mate," Albus reached out and grabbed a chocolate frog out of the peculiar boy's outreached bag. "Oh bloody hell! I got my father again. Hey, Rosie! You wanna trade?" he nudged the angel sitting next to him.

"Honestly, Al. If I keep trading with you, I won't have any cards besides Uncle Harry."

"Harry? As in Harry Potter?" Scorpius questioned, taken aback.

"Albus Severus Potter, in the flesh. Don't worry, mate. I know my father defeated Voldermort and all, but he still wears the god-awful shoes that every other dad wears. Blimey, I don't know how mum lets him out of the house sometimes!"

"And I'm Rose Granger-Weasley; though, I plan on just going by Weasley in class. It's just too complicated to say all of that. I wouldn't want my professors to become annoyed with me, just because of the mouthful that is my last name."

Scorpius felt as if her angelic voice had pierced his soul. Rose, what a fitting name. Though, he felt it didn't quite do her justice; surely, not even a rose could rival the beauty sat before him. Without any filter, the words came out of Scorpius' mouth like water gushing between two rocks, "Marry me."

Silence fell quickly in their compartment. He was sure he could hear a ribbit coming from a chocolate frog inside his sweets bag.

"Uh, I think I'll give this back to you," quickly, the chocolate frog was put back into the bag and she made her way to the compartment door, "I'll be going, then. See you around, Al." The silence still radiating off the walls, Albus stared with his mouth agape at the awkward boy in front of him.

"Bloody hell. That was weird, mate," Al said, breaking the tension filled silence with an amused chuckle. "One thing is for sure, I've never seen Rosie lost for words before. You're ambitious. Are you hoping to be sorted in Slytherin?"

"Uh, yeah," Scorpius muttered with embarrassingly red cheeks.

"Me too, but you can't tell Rose that I said that. Though, I'm not sure she'll talk to you again anytime soon."

"She's beautiful; the prettiest girl I've ever seen."

"Really?" Albus questioned with a mouth full of chocolate. "I don't see it; I reckon that's a good thing, being cousins and all. However, you can't just go around asking girls to marry you, er – well, I just realized you've never told me your name."

"Scorpius."

"Scorpius, yes, I can see that now. Anyway, as I was saying, you can't just go around asking girls to marry you. Blimey, what if some girl thought you were serious? You don't want to be betrothed at our age! Imagine all the girls you'll never be able to kiss!"

"Every other girl will forever be ruined by the image of her beauty divine," Scorpius said dramatically, rubbing his hands over his face.

"You act like you've never seen a pretty girl before," Albus let out a huff of frustration.

"I've never seen one as pretty as her."

"Well then, you haven't seen very many girls, mate."

"Not any that matter," Scorpius argued.

"Okay, mate," Albus shook his head and raised his hands in defeat.

Believing the conversation to be over, Scorpius looked back out the window beside him. With a start, Albus let out a booming, contagious laugh. Scorpius cracked a smile, and before he knew it, they were both clutching their sides with laughter.

As the boys calmed down, Albus shook his head again and sighed. "You are one weird boy, Scorpius. I think we'll be best mates, yet!"

* * *

Please let me know what you think by reviewing! I love to reply back and get to know other people!

xxx,

Sissey


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Please review!

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy wasn't disappointed that he was sorted into the same house as his new best mate, Albus. He was, however, disappointed he wasn't sorted into the same house as the girl he knew he would marry, Rose. Of course she wasn't aware of the future that the two of them would have with each other, but that wasn't a problem for him. He knew that soon enough she would come around. Or so he thought. Staring at the red head from his seat at the Slytherin table in the great hall, he knew he was drawing attention to himself, but he did not care. He was enraptured by her beauty.

"Scorpius. Mate. Snap out of it!" Albus snapped his fingers in front Scorpius' face.

Scorpius shook his head in response. "Whatever it is, mate, it's not any more important than that," he pointed to Rose, "girl over there."

"Not even Potions homework? Don't you want to be top of class?" Albus nudged his shoulder.

"Yes, of course. But not if that means beating her."

"Mate, you are not going to get her to bloody like you if you let her win. You'll only piss her off. Trust me; I grew up with her."

"Do you think she'll notice me if I beat her grades?" Scorpius questioned unsurely.

"Oh yeah! Totally!" Albus nodded enthusiastically.

"Alright, fine. What's the homework?"

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Scorpius got Rose's attention. Though, not in the way he wanted it; however, anything was better than nothing, he thought as he found himself staring down the end of her wand.

"What game are you playing, Malfoy?" the red headed witch bit out.

"What do you mean? I only did my homework like I was supposed to!"

"You only got an A on your last essay. You didn't get an O!"

"What? Are you jealous?" the blonde wizard questioned sarcastically.

Rose jammed her wand in his neck. "Fat chance, Malfoy. My father said to watch out for you, that you are a liar and a cheat. I've heard the rumors! There is no way that Voldemort's son could –"

Scorpius grabbed the witches wrist, spun her around, and had her front side pinned to cold castle wall in a quick swoosh. "Don't you finish that," he ground out dangerously. "I am not Voldemort's son. I am my father's son. Okay?"

"Okay," she grit out, accepting defeat. She could sense the hurt in his voice. Somewhere, deep down inside of her, she felt guilty; though, she would never admit that. Not anytime soon at least.

Scorpius released her from his hold. "Now since that is settled, I made a promise to myself I intend to keep," he said as he got down on one knee.

"What are you doing, Malfoy?" she whispered hesitantly.

"What? This is how the muggles do it!"

"Do what?"

"Well, if you quit asking questions, I'd get to my point." The young witch nodded her head. "Right. Anyway. I, Scorpius Malfoy, only heir to my father, pledge my undying love," a sarcastic giggle came out of the red head, to which the blonde gave her a pointed look, "to you, Rose Granger-Weasley. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" he finished seriously.

Rose laughed hysterically. "You've got to be kidding," she said through the laughter.

Scorpius had a hurt look on his face. "What do you mean? No, I'm not kidding you! I promised that I was going to ask you every time that I get a chance until the day that you finally say yes!"

"We're eleven, Malfoy."

"I take it that your answer is no?" he asked defeated.

"Do you even have to ask, Scorpius?"

"You did it! You said my name!" he got up from his position on the ground.

"Yes, because that is your name."

"Well, it's a start!" he exclaimed excitedly.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. The next ones will be longer. I just got out of the hospital and am still not feeling the greatest.

xxx,

Sissey


End file.
